A Forbidden Love
by williewildcat
Summary: AU Sam and Brooklyn are deeply in love but must keep it secret for fear of the consequences. Evil!Dean SamXOC One Shot. Reviews are always great!


_**Note: **_I do not own the characters from Supernatural so please do not sue me as I am only borrowing the guys and gals. I do own the OC's that appear however. To everybody out there that has shown me positive support for these stories and characters: YOU ARE ALL THE BEST!!!

This is another AU one shot…

He watched her from across the bar as she sat there alone hoping to catch her eye as she savored her drink. His persistence paid off as she turned to face him quickly turning away but found herself turning back to look at the dark eyed man. Her soft grey eyes warm and inviting as they beckoned him to her. He felt himself being pulled in as he started across the dance floor weaving in and out of the grinding bodies never leaving her gaze. He wondered if her body could match what her eyes were doing to him as he came up beside her.

He leaned up against the bar grinning from ear to ear as she matched his smile. Damn her smile was beautiful! He felt his heart race as she finished her drink and led him by the hand out on the floor blending into one as they pressed their bodies tight leaving no space in between them. He leaned in closer lightly kissing her neck tasting her skin as he sent shivers down her spine. Her hands running up and down his sides feeling the strong taut abs through his thin black shirt. People stopped to watch the pair on the floor their chemistry was obvious by the way they moved in sync. He claimed her mouth as they continued their dance now becoming the main event for all to see.

It was getting hot in there as he led her out the door. "I've got a place nearby" he whispered in her ear. She could only nod as he took her by the hand. The walk was short but hot as they ran their hands over one another driving the excitement and sexual tension between them. He thought he would die if he didn't get her naked and under him but was thrilled to see the familiar lights of the neon sign. She could see the hunger and desire in his eyes under the bright glow of the cheap sign. They hurried to the door not wanting to wait any more as he pinned her against the door crashing his mouth to hers as he fumbled with the door. The barrier gave way as they stumbled in never breaking the contact between them. The door slammed shut as clothing was torn off and thrown exposing hot bare flesh. He needed her and she needed him as they desperately clung to one another as they fell on the bed. They knew this was wrong but it felt so right as they lay intertwined in one another's arms.

The last of their clothing peeled and thrown leaving nothing between them as their hands ran across each other's bodies in desperation and hunger. He moved his head down kissing her neck and chest as he reached her ample soft breasts. He was gentle as he caressed and kissed them feeling her back arch beneath him. He continued his exploration moving further still as he moved past her toned abs feeling the heat from between her legs. She cried out in pleasure as he ran his tongue around her clit gently tracing a finger around and in feeling the wetness pool faster at his touch. She felt her orgasm pooling as his skillful tongue continued its sweet torment running around and in tasting all he could. She kept it in until she felt herself explode and scream out his name.

"Sam!" She cried over and over as she rode the waves of her sexual high. It only made him want her more as he pulled back to meet her face. She pulled him down taking his mouth running her tongue along the inside of his tasting herself upon those soft lips and tongue. He pulled up resting her head upon the pillows as he parted her legs with his between as he slowly slid. She shifted her hips to feel him fully as he sighed out loud in pleasure. They rocked their hips in sync never once breaking the contact between their mouths. God he felt hot as he thrusted hard and steady. To him she felt like hot soft velvet and tonight she was his. She wanted him deeper as she wrapped her legs around his waist raising her hips higher. She smiled as he groaned causing him to thrust faster.

He pulled away breaking their contact hearing her cry out in protest but was cut short as she was flipped on her stomach and brought on her hands and knees. She felt her breath taken away as he grabbed her hips and took her again. She closed her eyes as he kissed her back and neck shaking at his mouth's caress. He could feel his climax building as she slammed her harder as she felt her own building deep within her belly.

His nails digging into her hips leaving bruises no doubt but neither cared as they carried on their passionate and forbidden dance. She heard him pant and cry as he exploded deep inside her. Stars filled his vision as the intense orgasm hit. He slammed harder into her as she gave in to her own orgasm crying out as she tightened up around him. Her arms and legs shaking as she hit her peak and slowly came down from unabated sexual ecstasy. Her dark eyed lover gently laying her down as he lay down beside her taking in her beautiful naked body. He knew their night together was forbidden as she belonged to another but they couldn't resist as they gave into their passions.

He reached out touching her face seeing her smile at his gesture. She leaned into his hand kissing his palm tasting the salt and sex that lingered upon his skin. He closed his eyes as she kissed eager finger tip gently pressing her lips upon each one. They didn't expect to fall in love and had to keep it secret.

This wasn't the first time they had met clandestinely when he was away and it wouldn't be the last. She felt safe in his strong arms as they wrapped around her body. He was always gentle with her even when they made love. She was worried _he_ would suspect something was up between them by the way they looked at one another or when he touched her letting his hands linger on her just a little bit longer. They knew he had a jealous streak and would surely kill them both if he ever learned of their love affair.

Someday she would get the courage to finally leave him and vanish with her lover into the night never looking back. But they would still continue seeing each other whenever they had the chance even if it was something as simple as a kiss.

"Leave him and come with me" he pleaded staring down in those perfect grey eyes. She felt her heart melt as she looked deep into those chocolate pools that went on forever. She smiled sadly as she said what she always did.

"I can't for he would track us down and kill us. I couldn't live with myself if he ripped you from my life" a small tear rolled down her cheek. He knew she spoke the truth as he had tracked her down once before when she tried to escape. He didn't see her for a week as he kept her hidden doing God knows what to her but had a feeling when he saw the lashes across her back. She avoided his questioning gaze as she quickly dressed that night. She didn't want to talk about it as he could see the deep pain in her eyes.

"He'll be here soon, you need to leave" she whispered as she kissed him deeply and passionately. He quickly dressed as she cleaned up hoping he wouldn't find out what had occurred. She didn't want him to leave as it killed her a little bit each time he did.

"Will I see you again?" He always asked knowing the answer.

"Yes" she whispered as they kissed and clung tight to one another. He touched her face as he hurried out the door and into the moonless night. She started to cry as she watched him leave tasting the salt that laced her tears. Why? Why couldn't they be free to express their true feelings and not worry about _him_ finding out?

She hurried in the shower washing away any trace of her lover for she knew he would want her when he arrived. The water mixing with her tears as she scrubbed her body clean certain that he wouldn't detect any trace of Sam on her. She had stepped out of the shower and was drying her body when he stormed in slamming the door. His green eyes now coal black pools and mouth forming into a sinister grin as he approached her.

**Okay I know this was morbid and sad but I wanted to try something different. Again reviews are greatly appreciated and loved!**


End file.
